Good Morning, Cruel World
by naranjie
Summary: Pillows aren't supposed to talk, right? (College AU)
1. Chapter 1

Sunbeam seared Peridot's tightly closed eyes before the said girl opened them to the overwhelmingly bright world. Glaring weakly at the open window, Peridot scowled and rolled to bury her face on the closest soft object.

She almost regretted accepting Jasper's beer-pong challenge. _Almost_. If the giant buffed girl expected that Peridot wouldn't shove her drunken victory to her tanned face that's almost seven feet off the ground, she had another thing coming. The blonde snickered weakly on her soft and full pillow and flinched at the sharp pang of pain from her hangover. "Nye… fucking hell…" she bemoaned.

Peridot felt more than heard a low chuckle from the soft and full surface she was cuddling.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine," Said her 'pillow'.

Peridot sat and saw the world swirled before recognizing the wild mass of bleached hair and dark, wide eyes staring back at her. Under her was the most beautiful girl she has ever set her eyes on. With her full lips, voluptuous body, and soft 'pillows', and big, warm hands on the blonde's thighs, and wow Peridot felt her gay heart skipped a beat.

"Uh… who—"

"Ack! What are you doing on my bed?!" Peridot shrieked and almost had her face flat on the floor four feet below her. The only thing stopping her from face-palming the floor was a thick arm around her waist.

"WOAH dude, chill before you hurt yourself!"

Peridot steadied herself and clenched her eyes shut as another wave of headache swept over her, "Nng… Alright. Okay… I'm chill… but you still haven't answered my question."

"Ques— ohhhh… Dude. You're on MY bed." The girl sniggered, sending small vibrations through the hangovered girl's legs.

Peridot wrenched her eyes open at this and actually fell from the bunk bed.

"DUDE OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK?!"

Peridot was immediately on her feet, albeit unsteadily, and stared wildly around the alien room. It has the same orientation as her and Lapis' room. Even the beds and the desks were arranged the same way as their beds and desks. The lack of alien posters on one wall and small personalized items would have been a dead give-away but Peridot's drunken butt failed to pick up the obvious clues earlier. It really wasn't her room, nor her bed, and the soft yet strong pretty girl staring at her from the bunk bed certainly wasn't her pillow.

She thrusted her short finger her direction.

"You t-here, you clod. Where the fuck am I?"

Fucking smooth.

The girl's left eye squinted as a grin filled her face. She moved to cross a leg over the other and stared down on the hangovered blonde, twirling a long hair cord around her hands, "Dude, I told you. You're in our room. Room 221?"

"221… I'm on the wrong floor!" Peridot wailed. Her dorm room was directly above her; so near yet so far.

"Hmmmyep!" The girl grinned while twisting the hair cord around her high ponytail. After a last hair sweep that made the Peridot's gay heart flip, she skillfully jumped down next to the rattled blonde, "I'm not a clod, by the way. I'm Amethyst of Room 221."

Peridot stared at the offered hand. It was big and experience told her that it was also warm. Peridot blushed at the memory and shy shook the limb. Experience was right.

"Peridot. 231." She said. She glanced at the face of the owner of the hand, now half covered with swept bangs. Peridot felt her face flush, this time, for a whole other reason. She cleared her throat behind her now warmer hand, "I'm… sorry for my earlier outburst and calling you clod—"

"Not for sleeping on me and my bed though?"

"N-no— I-I meant—"

Amethyst snorted and laughed, "I'm just kidding, you nerd."

Peridot watched the still giggling girl and decided that she like her laugh… even if it's directed at her. "A-anyway, how did I get here? And did you see my glasses?"

"Hm? Oh yeah!" Amethyst scrambled on the iron ladder to her upper bunk bed and reached for something on the side of the bed next to the wall while Peridot tried her best not to stare at her voluptuous behind.

Keyword: tried.

She darted her eyes to the thing on Amethyst hand as the latter jumped back down on the floor, "My glasses!"

Amethyst smirked and handed her the said item. "You stuffed it next to the wall after you took your shoes and pants off and lay next to me," she said while counting on her stubby fingers, eyeing Peridot's alien boxers, "That was the first time I saw someone sleepwalk."

Peridot stopped at her task of putting on her skinny jeans and almost fell of her face, "I don't sleepwalk."

"Uh… yeah, you do." Amethyst sat on the bed of the lower bunk, "I think it was around 3 in the morning...? When suddenly came in our room. You didn't even turn on the lights, it was amazing really… then you started stripping down to your boxers!" She laughed and leaned back to her hands, "Then, you climbed on my bed… took off your glasses and started cuddling me."

By the end of Amethyst's list, Peridot had her face in her hands, sitting on the floor, legs tangled in her tight skinny jeans. Not even hangover can deter the embarrassment filling her short body. "Oh my stars…"

"Your breath reeked of beer by the way… Like I could kick you out, knowing you're that wasted… could have eaten a candy or something on your way to our room though." There was laughter in her voice.

"OH MY STARS."

Amethyst patted her back in what in a comforting manner, "Nah… It's okay, beer-breath. Happens to everyone… the beer part, I mean… not the sleepwalk part."

Peridot finally removed her flushed face from her hands when Amethyst tapped her on her shoulder, "Here," she said, offering the ashamed blonde a glass of water, "Bottoms up."

"Wow, thanks." Peridot accepted the offered glass and downed it in one gulp. She felt better already. Energized, she renewed her efforts to redress herself.

Pants on. Zipper up. Button done. Peridot turned to reach for her shoes on the floor when she heard a small gasp. "What?" She asked the other girl, squinting through her large glasses. Her hangover now tamed to a mild headache.

"I—um…" Amethyst stammered, "Sweet shoes, Peridot."

Peridot beamed. Finally! A fellow connoisseur of the higher leveled fashion that is neon green platform sneakers, "They got aliens at the back!" She said proudly, turning on her feet to display the said aliens.

Amethyst whistled, "They… sure do…"

"Nyehehehe…"

Peridot modeled her shoes for a few more moments before turning around to face a somewhat flushed Amethyst, "Look… I'd like to thank you for letting me sleep on you-ooor bed and for not kicking me out," She hid her shaking hands behind her back and stood as straight as possible before continuing, "If you're not busy, I would like to partake some of your time and treat you coffee… If t-that is alright with you but if you don—"

"N-no! I mean yes! I mean… sure, nerd." Amethyst said while grabbing her left arm with her right.

"Oh. Alright! Two in the afternoon this Saturday?"

"Two in the afternoon, this Saturday." Amethyst grinned.

Peridot really liked her smile.

"Um… Right. I-I will be going now," she said awkwardly.

"Oh! Okay… I'll walk you to the door."

Peridot almost smirked, "Wow. Thanks."

The door was literally twenty steps away and Peridot watched Amethyst's hair swayed in every step. They were at the door too soon for the blonde's taste but they didn't stop until Peridot was just outside the door, "So… this is me…"

"Yeah…"

Peridot turned towards the stairs and took a few steps before turning back to the other girl, "Two in the afternoon this Saturday?"

Amethyst chuckled, "Two in the afternoon this Saturday," she confirmed.

"Right."

Peridot continued her way to the stairs and was at the first step when she turned to look at the other girl again, "Do you always let drunk girls sleepwalk to your bed?" She joked out loud.

"Nope! Only cute nerds!"

Peridot flushed at this and bolted up the stairs, "I-HAVE-TO-GO-NOW-OKAY-SEE-YAH."

* * *

Amethyst closed the door behind her and slid to the floor with a moan. The nerd with a great ass will end her.

"She's cute," Pearl, her tall and lanky roommate, said from the door leading to their shared bathroom.

"I know, RIGHT?"


	2. Goddammit, Cruel World

Three floors from the ground floor of a certain dormitory, towards a certain room directly above the room of a certain bleached-haired girl, a door was kicked open.  
"LAPIS HOLY FUCK!"

A loud groan came from the mess of blanket and human in the lower bunk bed, "Holy shit, Peri… Keep it down," Lapis complained, hangover apparently still assaulting her head.

"Lapis, you CLO—wait a sec, I gotta pee."

Lapis sighed but immediately tensed and scrambled to cover herself with as much pillows and thin blankets as possible from her roommate's upcoming screech fest, already dreading the inevitable. Through the soft surface, she heard the toilet flushed, then the trickles from the faucet, and finally the door opening and closing. Oh what wrongdoings did she do in her past life to deserve this? It better be something incredible and awesome like… like stealing the ocean or something because she and her poor head deserv—

"Here."

Lapis blinked through the sudden brightness and sharp pain it came with and stared at the offered glass of water and ibuprofen, and the scrunched up yet worried face of her roommate.

"Drink up, Lazuli. You had more shots than I did."

She only grumbled and buried her smile on her pillow before hauling her body dramatically from her warm fort, obligatory groaning and blundering included, and took the glass and medicine. She nodded a thanks to the blonde and downed the cool water in three huge gulps. Peridot took the glass away as she wiped her mouth with her tank top. She really needed a shower.

"You okay?" Peridot asked, sitting next to the previously proud pillow and blanket fort on Lapis' legs.

Lapis paused for a while to checked herself. Her right temporal was still pounding from the headache but was overall manageable. Her stomach was tamed and her bladder, not bursting. She would really like to take a refreshing shower but guts told her they were roommate duties to attend to. Duties such as—

"HOLY SMOKES LAPIS! I JUST MET THIS PRETTY GIRL, YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED then again, I can't believe it happened…"

The still hangovered girl tried to stop Peridot from her ramblings but the blonde girl was practically bursting with words, breathless but relentless.

"—So okay, last night, I won against Jasper, right? Fucking owned the clod nyehehehe! Anyway, somehow, I came back here and sleepwalked and slept with this girl—"

"YOU SLEPT WITH THE GIRL?"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU TAKE FROM THAT? AND NO! N-not like that," Peridot said, suddenly stumbling on her words, "I-I mean, yes, technically, I slept with her o-on her and her bed—"

"Wait, on her and her bed?" Lapis asked, grinning at her spluttering roommate. Revenge for the uncalled-for wake-up call.

"Again, _that's what you take from that?_!" Peridot was red-faced at this point, now shying behind the fallen pillow-blanket fort.

"Calm down," Lapis would have laughed out loud if her headache wasn't trying to drill a triple-tip "fuck you" in her head. She settled instead to staring at her roommate with mirth in her eyes, "You're just easy to ruffle, you nerd."

Peridot peeked from her temporary sanctuary towards her bed-haired roommate. "Alright," she sighed, "I'm calm."

"And less loud," Lapis nodded in approval, ignoring Peridot's scowl, "Now, start from the beginning."

"Okay. Alright. Yesterday—"

* * *

"—We were in the bar right?"

Pearl nodded, her attention fully on her flushed roommate on their floor, "Yes… drinking, I know. I was there."

"Gotcha, P. Anyway, we got drunk and went home, right? We left the door unlocked as usual, right? So you were dead to the night," Amethyst sniggered, remembering her roommate's almost incoherent mumblings about swords and stabbing jerks with swords, "and I was about to fall asleep then when our door opened. I thought it was Garnet, see? But then they started stripping! So I was like, "dude no," but they didn't say anything and started to climb on my bed!"

"Your bed? The upper deck?" Pearl said, unconvinced, "So you're saying, a girl, stripped, then climbed into your bed, in the middle of the night instead of admitting that you brought her home from the bar even after we talked about not doing exactly that?"

"YES! C'mon, P..." Amethyst tried to keep the hurt from her voice but the thought of Pearl not believing that she would commit to their roommate contract stung a little too much, even for her, "Why would I lie?"

Pearl detected a note of sadness in her roommate's voice and relented, "Alright… Then what happened?"

Amethyst perked up from the prompt. Sweeping her hair from her face, only them to fall over her left eye, she said, "So of course I talked to her… well, tried... Girl was asleep! Probably too drunk too 'cause she wouldn't budge when I tried to awake her up… Hugs like a koala too. First time I was spooned that hard. S-she was cute though, I-I mean," she cleared her throat bashfully, "I-it's cute, the hug, t-the hug was cute. Cute ass too. Okay. I'll stop. Fuc—"

"Okay, calm down," Pearl giggled, happy for her roommate, "So… you let this girl sleep with you and she—"

* * *

"—invited her for coffee, at two in the afternoon this Saturday." Peridot said with finality. She expected an immediate snarky comment from Lapis but the girl was silent and wide eyed and—

 _Clap. Clap. Clap_.

Peridot sighed, bracing herself from the inevitable.

"Dude, not to stroke ego of the gamer in you but you got mad game." Lapis said with a straight face then laughed at the stuttering blonde, "Calm down, you useless—"

* * *

"—Lesbian?"  
Amethyst started at her roommate question, realization filling her plump face, "I. Don't—"

* * *

"—Know."

Lapis stared at the stunned blonde and just said,

"Dude."


	3. Wow Thanks, Cruel World

"Dude, are you for real?" Lapis said incredulously, "Sleep now. Ask later. You're really something else, Peri." She chuckled, gathering her dry blue hair in a small bun. She really ought to accept Peridot's offer to put hot oil on her porous hair strands.

Little did Lapis know, Peridot was silently imploding, "Lapis!" she wailed, "What if she's not gay?! O-or at least likes girls…"

Lapis shrugged, "Chill. She accepted your offer, right?"

"What if she just really like coffee?!"

"What if she just really likes free stuff?"

"Everybody likes coffee and free stuff," a gruff voice said from the open door. Sweaty from her morning run with long, platinum hair escaping from its loosened bun, Jasper entered their room while shuffling her shoes off along her way, "What are you screeching about, runt?"

"I'm not screeching!"

"Peri's got a date." Lapis supplied.

"I-It's not a date," the blonde stuttered.

Jasper whistled, "Daaaaamn runt. If I were you, I would be screaming too… Good thing I'm not you though."

Peridot groaned and buried her face on Lapis' blankets to spare herself from the huge basketball player's unwarranted gun show, "Fuck off my ass, you pebble." She mumbled through the cotton sheets.

"Wouldn't call these babies pebbles," The smirk was evident in Jasper's voice as the grunting and flexing continued.

Peridot felt the surface of the bed moved as Lapis stood.

"Move, fat ass."

"You know I'll take that as a compliment, Laz!"

Lapis flipped the bird towards the snickering varsity and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

"Hurry up in there. I have a class in an hour!"

"Yeeeeah!" Lapis yelled before the sound of falling water filled the bathroom.

Peridot was still buried in her roommate's blankets when she heard a chair heavily dragged across their tiled floor only to groan under Jasper's weight.

"What's really eating you, nerd?"

The blonde looked at her roommate's face at this, soft eyes gracing her self-satisfied smirk. Not for the first time, Peridot was glad for her roommates; the two came out more content and in peace with themselves after their break-up. She sighed and turned to her roommate. "I think I… like this girl," she said with a small voice.

"No shit… I'm sensing a but?"

"But… I don't know if she also likes girls…"

Jasper snorted, "That's it? The fuck Peri, I thought she's married or somethin— I'm kidding! I'm kid!" She chuckled and raised her hands as defense against Peridot's small, slapping hands. "I'm actually gonna say something profound here so listen up, you lil shit."

Peridot begrudgingly stopped her futile attacks, "Continue."

The basketball player heaved a breath, "Talk to her."

"That's it?" Peridot was suddenly filled with disappointment that Jasper probably felt just moments ago.

"Yeah, nerd... Talk. Communicate." The chair gave another groan as Jasper leaned back against its monoblock back, "Of course you don't know if she's gay or something else… Haven't talked about it yet, didja?"

"No..?"

"So ask her." Jasper shook one of the blonde's shoulders with her massive hand and Peridot felt her whole upper body moved, "Talking and asking can prevent awful shits—"

They turned to door of the bathroom when it opened, revealing a damp but refreshed Lapis in a towel.

"What?" The girl demanded.

"Trust me." Jasper said, slammed her hand at Peridot's back, and turned to the dripping girl. "Took your time in there, ya agua-freak."

Lapis shrugged, shuffling towards her cabinet, "Didn't hear you knock down the door."

"Like that would stop you."

The blue-haired girl snorted, "You're right."

"Damn right, I'm right," and Jasper finally heaved herself off the relieved chair, "Break a leg, you clod." She said in Peridot's direction before slouching into the bathroom's doorframe.

"Wow… thanks."


	4. Jeez, Cruel World

Saturday couldn't come too soon or too slow to Amethyst. Torn between excitement and crippling nerves, the drummer found herself groaning face-down on her other roommate's bed. Her heart was beating with the strength of a bass drum and sharpness of a snare, not unlike whenever she and her squad cheer during a high-intensity basketball match.

A warm hand ruffled her still wet hair. Then, a cold one followed. There's only one person with these hands. Amethyst groaned dramatically into the bed and faced her roommate. "Garneeeeeeet, I'm dying. Tell Pearl she's a huge nerd for me."

Any other person wouldn't be able to detect Garnet's smile but Amethyst and Pearl knew their roommate too well. The drummer knew the other was practically smirking at the moment.

"I'm positive that you're not dying," she said, "You're fine, Amethyst."

Amethyst grabbed her huge hair at this, "I know I'm fine! Of course I'm fine! I'm the finest thing that could ever fined!" She looked widely at her stoic roommate, "But does she knows I'm fine?!"

Garnet chuckled, "Something tells me she knows."

"That something better not be Pearl. Her gaydar is janked!" The drummer's eyes went huge with realization, jumping on her heavy feet. "It's Pearl, isn't it?! FUUUUUUUUCK… now there's no way she's gay!"

"Now, let's not jump to conclusions." Garnet said, raising her hands in a placating manner.

"Can I jump through the window?"

"Nope."

Garnet patted her on the shoulder with one hand and the surface of the bed beside her with the other, "Let's calm down."

"Okay…" The drummer sighed and heaved herself heavily on the soft surface, "It's just… I think I like this girl." She mumbled to the floor.

"That's good."

Amethyst looked at her roommate.

"Liking someone is an experience. It can be good," she raised her left hand, "or bad," and she raised the other one, "Either way, it's an experience." She smiled her mysterious smile as she brought her hands together. "It's a coffee date. Make sure that both of you are having a good experience."

The drummer blinked and smirked at this, "Shucks, G… Thanks for the pep talk."

Garnet just ruffled her hair again. "You're dry enough. Go have fun in your date later."

"I-It's not a date."

Amethyst didn't need to remove Garnet's sunglasses to see her roommate's amused eyes.

"If you say so."

And the drummer found herself groaning face-down on her roommate's bed again. Only this time, her face was warm and her ears were red-tipped.


	5. Cruel World Now What?

Thank you for still reading this! i dunno what im doing but here is a new chapter agfsfajhdgkadga ;u;

* * *

Some paces just beside the dancing floor fountain, one can hear more than see a sniggering bespectacled college girl under one of the huge umbrellas outside the university café.

"Nyehehehe… take that, you clod," Peridot murmured gleefully on the screen of her smartphone. The portal she was defending was again fully deployed with two Very Rare Shields, standing proud and blue in her screen. The vibrations from her phone were getting less and less often; the agent from the other factions must have been low on offensive gears at this point. She giggled darkly. Soon, the portal that she had been defending for the past twenty minutes would be left behind, safe and soun—

"Hey Peridot!"

Any notifications from the now wildly vibrating phone were ignored by the blonde girl for the newcomer. Competitive streak be damned in the face of the pretty girl currently overloading Peridot's gay heart. That afternoon, Amethyst chose to wear a fairly loose white tank top that accentuated her toned arms and purple leggings in combat boots. Her long hair flowed freely in the afternoon wind. That afternoon, Peridot also learned that she can, and did, outgay herself.

"H-Hi…" She said weakly, already planning her Last Will and Testament, "Seat. Right… Would you like a seat?"

Cremation seemed to be the most optimal way to go, she decided.

Amethyst blinked at the red-faced nerd—not to be confused with a red-faced, hangovered, angry nerd apparently— and chuckled. So it's not just her. "Yeah, Sure."

The ramble of fellow café-goers and children (and even some stressed out adults) playing around was background noise compare to the still buzzing smartphone in front of Peridot. Amethyst gestured to it, "Um… You want to check that?" She watched the blonde twist her lips and nod, her expressions growing more comical the more seconds she stared at her phone.

"How dare—!"

"HA! EAT SHIT, LILGAYALIEN!"

Before Amethyst can find the source of the voice, Peridot jumped to her feet and yelled, "FUCK OFF! I'M WITH SOMEONE!"

The café went silent and the phone in Peridot's hand exploded with new waves of notifications. Bewildered, Amethyst watched as Peridot reclaimed her seat after tinkering with her phone, now lying unassumingly on their table.

"So…" Peridot sighed, and heaved a huge breath, "Coffee? Venti? Of course you like venti! Cold? Yeah? No? Whipped cream too? Maybe mini kisses? Anymore? Sure? Ok, I'm going to order now be right back!"

"I—,"Amethyst could only nod, shrug, nod, shrug, snort, shake her head, and nod respectively at the speed of the other's word vomit, amazed at the lung capacity of the flustered girl. Before she knew it, Peridot was scrambling inside the café, almost upturning a tray from a servicing waitress, and finally stumbling in front of the counter of the café.

A few minutes and missteps later, Peridot came back with two identical glasses of coffee mounted by huge piles whipped cream, red tinge of red the only evidence of her earlier flustered state. Amethyst decided to address the elephant in the café, "So… 'Lil Gay Alien' huh?"

The blonde squeaked behind her whipped cream and peaked at her companion. Peridot sensed neither judgement nor malice, only understanding in the soft features of the girl in front of her and nodded. "That's right. I'm LilGayAlien… a-and as my IGN implies," she glanced at the dancing fountain near their table before meeting the other's eyes, "I-I'm gay and I like aliens." She mumbled.

"Ya forgot little." Amethyst chortled, feeling a tad too giddy at the moment. She grinned heartily at the timid girl in front of her until the other started to beam awkwardly at her. If their mutual short stature suggested correctly, the blonde would probably react with her usual self, right about no—

"I'm not that small!"

Called it. Amethyst laughed. She got to love the predictability of short people, even if that includes herself. The vaguely amused girl across the table seemed to more relax than before, chuckling quietly behind her tall drink. "Nice try, Peri. I saw you without your fancy stilts," Amethyst smirked through her swept bangs, "You a Shorty Squad mem, girl!" She cackled, "But yeah, same… well, kinda."

Peridot darted her eyes to the girl whose attention suddenly absorbed to the mountain of cream in front of her. She was about to ask for an elaboration when a waitress suddenly appeared beside their table with a huge slice of blueberry cheesecake. "Complements from a…" The waitress checked a piece of paper on her tray, "Bloodstone underscore Weirdo?" she said and she left the cake in the middle of their table.

Amethyst wiped her cream moustache and pointed her lips to a piece of paper under the plate of cake, "Hey, what's that?"

Peridot reached to take the said piece of paper and read the message on it.

 **Open your internet data.**

 **-Bloodstone_Weirdo**

 **PS: Cake is not a lie. Chill.**

Peridot scowled and tinkered with her phone to open her internet data. Both she and Amethyst were shocked at the amount of notifications buzzed by the smartphone. Finally, after around 2 minutes, the vibrations of the phone slowly died down to few buzzes every now and then.

"What was that about?" Amethyst asked the girl that was currently trying to fuse her face to their table. She could see 250 notifications and counting on the locked screen of the blonde girl. She could also distinguish the words "stupid clods" and "date" from the face-desking Peridot. Intrigued and committed to seeing more of the other girl's flustered expression, Amethyst leaned on their table to gently poke the still mumbling blonde at the top of her head.

"Peri… Periiiiii-"

Peridot ignored the insistent prodding on her scalp. Just when she thought she got her blushing under control, those stupid clods had to pull something like thi—

Peridot squeaked and sat straight at the sudden fingers on her nape, a forkful of cake now inside her mouth. She could feel the other's eyes follow the fork as it retreated from her lips.

"Yummy, right?" the plump girl grinned, "I hope you're okay with sharing a fork coz they only gave us one."

Peridot licked the lingering cream on her lower and nodded, "I could share." Might as well enjoy the free food, she decided. She turned the creamy cake in her mouth, savoring the tangy, sweet, and more importantly, free dessert. The cheesecake could use more sugar but who was she to snob a free cake, right? Thoughtfully, she took the fork from Amethyst's thick fingers and took a decent sized piece. Mindful to get the most optimal proportion of blueberry jam, cream cheese layer, baked blueberries, and graham pie base.

Amethyst, who was too busy not screaming externally at the other's lip-licking to notice the hovering piece of cake in front of her, startled when the other tilted her head in askance.

"Amethyst, don't you want a piece?"

If asked later, Amethyst would deny blushing profusely while chewing her piece of cake. Thanking and cursing who ever deity was watching over her blundering ass and Peridot's innocent brand of flirting(?), she took the offered cake, hoping against hope that her face was not resembling a tomato at the moment. "Heh… Yummy."

Peridot lowered the fork and her eyes to the unassuming cake, suddenly nervous again for her daring. However, both her innate curiosity and stuttering gay heart demanded answers! Amethyst threw a bait earlier and damn her if she didn't take it— even if it turns out to be a hook, a line, and a heartbreaking sinker. Peridot heaved a huge breath, "So… about earlier… Is that 'same' an interjection? Like meme usage of randomly saying 'same' to mark the closing of a discourse?"

"I—"

"—Or are you 'same'-ing me as in 'affirmative', 'yes', 'confirmed'? If yes, which part?"

"Per—"

"—The alien, the gay, the—"

"Peri—"

"—Ah fuck… of course you meant the 'little' part. It's over… You don't like girls. Let's go back—"

"Peridot, I'm bi!"

Peridot was already pushing herself away from the table when Amethyst managed to get her attention. Her round glasses askew on her little upturned nose. A part of Amethyst cooed at the adorable view but majority of her demanded her attention on the more pressing matter, "Peri… I'm bi. I like girls too," She gripped her right elbow with her sweaty left hand, "… yah nerd."

"Oh," said the said nerd, straightening her glasses on her nose to peer at the uncharacteristically nervous Amethyst.

"GOOD FOR YOU, GAYLIEN!"

But none of them looked at the direction of the voice, as they were shyly smiling at each other over the cake.

 _"Log Date… whatever_

 _She likes girls too._

 _And… I think this is a date._

 _…_

 _Now what?!"_

* * *

Can you guess who was Bloodstone_Weirdo? ;)

Anyway, Peri was playing Ingress in this chapter. For those who don't know it, Ingress is the precursor of Pokemon Go. It's a really great game if you like AR and walking around haha

PS: Join the Resistance lmao


End file.
